The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for early production from a remote well site following discovery of an economic accumulation of hydrocarbons.
A second object of the invention is to provide truckable modules that, when combined with appropriate interconnections, will provide gas/oil/water separation of produced fluids and produce dehydrated and stabilized crude suitable for sale and shipping to a facility such as the Trans Alaska Pipeline System (TAPS).
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for eliminating expensive and time consuming construction in setting up a production facility by confining the required field work to site preparation, module assembly and module inter-connects that utilize bolt-up joints.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a modular processing system that can be constructed at an urban fabrication and manufacturing facility and then transported for final assembly and use at, for example, an insulated ice pad on a remote site in the north slope oil fields of Alaska.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description of a preferred form of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.